


I Am Josh Sauchak

by KainWarheit



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, trans!josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainWarheit/pseuds/KainWarheit
Summary: When Carol Sauchak was born on August 17, 1995, little did Mr. and Mrs. Sauchak know that their innocent child was born in the wrong body...





	I Am Josh Sauchak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on this. I really started to like the idea of transman Josh and I hope you will too! It's really validating for me and maybe for others too,,, This first fic is just an opener for more to come! Got a request revolving around trans!Josh? Ask me on this fic! Enjoy <3

When Carol Sauchak was born on August 17, 1995, little did Mr. and Mrs. Sauchak know that their innocent child was born in the wrong body. Later, he would come to pick the name Josh after playing around in his head with different names.

 

It was rather evident early on that Josh was _different_ , as society would deem him. He never liked the dressed his mother would put him in; throwing a fit each time he was forced to for family events and Sundays for church (his father was indifferent about religion but went along with Catholicism for his wife's sake). Sometimes, when his mother would get frustrated with how adamant he was about not wearing the dressed she picked out for him, she would always find a way to shove her faith at him and her opinion, saying things like “god made you a girl, so dress/act like one”. The fear of disapproval from some high being made him quiet down. But, still, deep down, he would feel so... wrong.

 

As he would grow older, he learned to give into his mother's demands, but got away with t-shirts and jeans every chance he obtained. One time, before he would begin to develop, he even went outside shirtless, much to his screaming mother's horror. He, then, learned to give in to other's demands and simply buried how he felt down further in his heart.

 

It wasn't until high school, did this feeling that he tried so hard to bury deep down, come to resurface once more. After being dumped by his very first girlfriend, he was distraught beyond belief. Not just the break up itself, but the fear of disappointment from his mother and this “god” he, at the time, believed loved him with some conditions. On top of that all, he still wished to simply be “one of the guys”.

 

Thus would come his research. After searching after things like “why was I born this way”, “I feel uncomfortable”, “I want to be a guy”; he finally had his answer in a single word: **transgender**. But, that single word opened up a new world for him and would start him down his path that he needed.

 

Soon after that revelation, his mother noticed a significant mood shift in her “daughter”, and brought up the idea of seeing a therapist. Surprisingly to her, he was quick to agree. It would be a safe space to talk about his feelings, right? Or would this therapist be just like his mother?

 

A few days in of therapy, and the doctor could already see signs of Asperger's, and decided to take the time for an evaluation to confirm or deny this. It was definitely confirmed and was coupled with a bit of Generalized Anxiety as well. At 17 and being just now diagnosed was a bit hard, but after a few explanations with backed up research, Josh could see how this diagnosis made sense. Coupled with how he already felt, it was for sure a lot to take on, but he was determined to be true to himself and live his life the way he wanted to.

 

And it would start with leaving his family behind at 18, dropping bombs (such as the first girlfriend, being transgender, not feeling comfortable in Christianity, etc) before going off to live with a friend.

 

Being with his friend, he was now in a safe space, ready to be the man he wanted to be. He would get a job, help out his friend, be what was normal to him. Until the day he found out that his therapist care was being cut, his Asperger's made Blume look at him like an idiot, and was flagged as “unemployable”.

 

He went into a rage at that point, going into a hyper focus of learning coding and thinking maybe if he could hack into his ctOS profile, he could change it, and life would go back to normal. He would post anti-ctOS videos on !Nvite, make posts on his blog about all that Blume was doing that was detrimental to others, the whole nine yards.

 

This would start to form the Josh that is today—the Josh that joined DedSec and did miraculous things for society. The Josh that struggled time and time again and came out on top each time.

 

He is, without a doubt, Josh Sauchak.

 


End file.
